Memories of Yours
by NamikazeHana
Summary: [Hanya kilas balik tentang Nagisa, Karma, Koro-sensei dan kelas 3E Kunugigaoka] Apakah mimpimu terwujud? Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, kawan? Hmm... Pekerjaan apa yang kau pilih sekarang? Ah, kurasa sensei tak ingin melihat muridnya menjadi pembunuh jahat. Ku harap kau di sana juga tak jadi pembunuh yang jahat.


**Memori Of Yours**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu **milik Yuusei Matsui. Fanfiksi ini murni ide NamikazeHana aka Nabilahana**

Nagisa Shiota, Koro-sensei, Karma, 3-E nen

.

Apakah mimpimu terwujud? Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, kawan?

Hmm... Pekerjaan apa yang kau pilih sekarang?? Ah, kurasa sensei tak ingin melihat muridnya menjadi pembunuh jahat. Ku harap kau di sana juga tak jadi pembunuh yang jahat.

[10 tahun setelah meninggalnya Koro- _sensei_ ]

Pria berambut biru pendek tak lain tak bukan adalah Nagisa Shiota. Saat ini umurnya menginjak 25 tahun dan dia sudah lulus kuliah. Lalu kenapa rambutnya pendek? Jawabannya simpel, Nagisa memotongnya. Namun, tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia tetap seperti perempuan.

Sejujurnya, meski Nagisa menjadi guru. Tidak jarang baginya, dia diledek oleh muridnya. Tapi, tetap sebagai seorang guru, Nagisa tidak akan pernah lelah mengajarkan muridnya yang nakal dan ingin membunuhnya.

Tunggu!! Coba baca sekali lagi.

...muridnya yang nakal dan ingin membunuhnya.

Ya itu memang benar. Saat awal masuk Nagisa menjadi seorang guru di salah satu SMA, dia dipojokkan oleh semua murid laki-laki di sana. Dan tentu saja ketika salah satu muridnya berucap "bunuh" dia tak segan membuat kesepakatan. Cobalah membunuhku sebelum kelulusan kalian.

Sreet!! Sreet!!

Bunyi kapur di depan sana menggema. Dengan bunyinya yang ngilu hampir semua murid tidak tahan, begitupula Nagisa sendiri. Tapi apa oleh buat, jika dia memiliki murid yang sangat jahil di kelas?

"Jadi bila kita kalikan cos dengan sin, kita akan menemukan hasil sama dengan 1. Sejauh ini apa ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Nagisa dengan suara khas nya yang bercampur dengan suara perempuan.

"Sensei, kapan sensei akan pindah mengajar?" tanya salah satu murid padanya. Nagisa diam sesaat lalu membalas nya dengan senyum.

"Maaf tapi pertanyaan itu di luar pembahasan dari apa yang kita bahas Kirari-san, nah, jika tidal ada yang in gun ditanyakan, mari kita beres-beres dan pulang. Sensei cukupkan untuk hari ini. Mata ashita, mina-san."

Setelah Nagisa yakin muridnya berdiri dan memberikan salam padanya, dia tersenyum membalas salam mereka lalu meninggalkan kelas dan beralih arah ke ruang guru.

Terkadang ketika dia melihat muridnya yang jahil itu mengingatkan nya pada...

[Departemen Pemerintah]

"Are... Kelihatannya benar-benar menyenangkan ya melaporkan kejahatan ini," ucap pria yang berumur 25 tahun pada dirinya sendiri.

Yap! Pria itu adalah Karma Akabane. Pria yang sangat jahil pada masa sekolahnya dulu. Dan juga, dia sangat pintar, jujur saja kebanyakan mengatakan kalau dia adalah monster.

Tangannya yang pernah berbuat usil kini sibuk memainkan laptop, dan dia melihat ada sebuah e-mail dari salah satu teman sekelas nya dulu. Karena penasaran, dia mencoba membuka dan membacanya dengan teliti.

From : Kayano Kaede

To : Akabane Karma

Hai!

Apa kabarmu, Karma? Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungimu lewat telepon, tapi kamu sama saja dengan Nagisa! Kalian berdua sangat sulit dihubungi.

Sudahlah! Intinya, bagaimana kalau kalian mengunjungi gedung kelas 3-E? Untuk mendo'akan Koro-sensei. Kamu dan Nagisa, karena hanya kalian yang belum menye mpatkan waktu untuk datang. Yang lain sudah datang ke sana dan memperbaiki kelas. Dan jika bertemu Hinano, sapa lah dia.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan,

Kayano.

Selintas muncul ide jahil di benak Karma. Tapi sebelum itu, dia memang ingin pergi ke sekolah lamanya. Dia merindukan itu. Namun, waktu dia SMA dia disibukkan dengan pelajaran yang menuntun nya pada jabatannya sekarang. Sekilas dia tersenyum, bukan senyum iblis seperti biasanya namun senyum yang ramah.

Lalu tangannya mulai bergerak cepat dalam mengetik, tidak lupa dia lontarkan ide jahilnya.

From : Akabane Karma

To : Kayano Kaede

Are... Apa kamu tidak akan cemburu Kayano-chan. Nagisa akan jalan denganku lho, bertemu denganku... Bernostalgia bersama ku. Hmm, lalu kamu bilang Nagisa sulit dihubungi, eh?

Aku rasa hubungan mu dan Nagisa sudah semakin jauh ya. Ya, ya, ya aku menunggu surat undangan kalian.

Tentu aku akan datang, ngomong-ngomong...

Memangnya Rio sudah kembali dari Inggris?

Dan projek Manami sudah selesai?

Terimakasih infonya, aku tunggu surat pernikahan kalian,

Karma Akabane.

Setelah menulis pesan, Karma tersenyum jahil dan juga menulis pesan untuk Nagisa. Tidak lupa dia menanyakan perihal kapan pria berambut biru itu berani menyematkan cincin di jari manis wanita yang kini karir di dunia akting nya sedang naik.

Dan lagi,

Karma tidak sabar menemui Nagisa.

Setelah melewati berbagai hal dalam kehidupannya bersama Nagisa, dia menjadi lebih kuat. Meski dia merasa harga dirinya jatuh ketika tim Nagisa yang memenangkan pertandingan ketika menentukan nasib Koro-sensei selanjutnya. Tapi Nagisa tetaplah Nagisa, sahabatnya yang sangat teliti dan menyukai diam-diam seorang Kayano.

[Keesokan hari, gedung kunugigaoka kelas 3-E]

Nagisa datang lebih awal, kebetulan hari ini merupakan tanggal dia libur. Jika saja Kayano dan Karma tidak memaksa untuk mengunjungi Koro-sensei, mungkin dia sudah disibukkan dengan membuat latihan soal hari ini. Karena kedua orang itu sangat mengenal dirinya. Semenjak kelulusan, Nagisa menjadi lebih pendiam beberapa saat, dan selalu mencari kesibukkan. Dia terus mengejar cita-citanya dan memanfaatkan dengan baik bakat yang dia miliki.

Trap! Trap!

Nagisa memeluk kedua telapak tangannya dan berdo'a. Dia menutup mata dan menghayati suasana ruangan yang pernah menjadi ruang kelasnya.

"Sensei, maaf aku baru datang setelah sekian lama. Sejujurnya aku sangat merindukanmu, dan semua murid kelas 3-E. Sensei, terimakasih. Aku memang belum lebih baik darimu untuk menjadi seorang guru. Saat ini murid-muridku akan lulus setelah menjalani ujian akhir. Dan Sensei, aku selalu membaca buku yang Sensei buat, terimakasih banyak untuk segalanya Koro-sensei," Nagisa belum mau membuka matanya, dan dia juga tidak sadar air matanya mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Setiap tetesnya membuka satu per satu memori tentang kelas 3-E terutama Koro-sensei.

"Kau masih seperti dulu ya, Nagisa," ucap pria di belakang sana yang entah kapan dia datang. Tapi dia bukan Koro-sensei. Nagisa membuka matanya dan menengok ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dan dia melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kamu juga masih sama seperti dulu, Karma," balas Nagisa. Dia mulai duduk pada bangku dekat dengan bangku lainnya yang diduduki Karma.

"Nagisa, kamu masih pendek ya," ledek Karma. Nagisa ingin marah namun dia hanya menjawab dengan senyum kesal. Seketika Karma berdiri dan mengambil kapur yang ada pada wadah kapur. Entah apa yang Karma buat, tapi itu cukup membuat Nagisa penasaran. Dia lalu mendekati Karma. Dan tampak nya ada gambar gurunya di sana.

"Biasanya dia selalu percaya diri tak akan terbunuh ketika pemerintah meminta kita semua untuk membunuhnya. Atau pada jam segini dia pasti sedang ke negara tetangga untuk membeli makanan. Bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, dia sedang bersembunyi sambil mengambil info tentang kita," ucap Karma panjang lebar. Siapapun yang mendengarnya tahu, Karma juga merindukan Koro-sensei.

Namun sejenak mereka tertawa ketika mengingat hal konyol yang pernah gurunya lakukan. Dan kadang tersenyum haru. Mereka- ralat semua murid kelas 3-E memiliki impian yang sama namun sulit mereka dapatkan. Mereka harap bisa bertemu dengan gurunya sekali lagi.

"Ne, Karma, meski bulan sabit yang menemani kita selama setahun mulai kembali ke bentuknya, kita tak akan pernah lupa apa yang telah kita pelajari selama sensei hidup, kan?" ucap Nagisa ketika dia melihat kembali gambar Koro-sensei di papan tulis.

"Tak akan pernah, karena dia guru yang hebat. Dan... Nagisa, kudengar kamu memiliki rencana untuk pindah?" tanya Karma tiba-tiba. Jujur bahkan Karma sendiri tidak tau perihal ini, entah kenapa dia mengucapkannya. Ya, dia mengucapkan sesuatu dari bisikan seseorang.

"Benar, aku rasa, di sini aku akan memulai mendirikan sekolah. Membuat gedung ini berfungsi seperti seharusnya. Dan aku ingin Koro-sensei dan Yukimura-sensei senang melihat murid yang datang dengan membawa harapan baru."

Karma terkesima, Nagisa memiliki rencana yang mulia. Bahkan berharap murid yang belajar di tempat ini akan membawa harapan baru. Memori indah. Dan kebahagian kepada guru-guru yang pernah mengajar di sini.

"Kalau begitu, tentu aku dan yang lain setuju. Jika kau butuh bantuan, mintalah pada kami," jawab Karma. Sekali lagi mereka tersenyum bersama. Karena merasa ada sesuatu di hadapan mereka ketika angin berhembus, mereka mencoba meliriknya. Namun tak ada apapun.

Tapi mereka tau,

Angin yang menyejukkan mengalir melewati mereka, menyetujui rencana Nagisa. Dan mendukung keduanya. Karena Koro-sensei tidak pernah meninggalkan hati mereka.

~tamat~

Dalam perbedaan dimensi, gurita berwarna kuning dengan tentakelnya yang tidak bisa diam melihat kedua muridnya. Mereka berada di hadapannya. Ingin sekali dia bicara, pada kedua murid terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

Setidaknya, meski hanya angin yang dirasakan muridnya nanti. Dia sudah cukup senang meski hanya itu.

"Nurufufufu... Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, sensei senang melihat kalian tumbuh besar dan sebijak sekarang. Hiduplah dengan damai, sensei pun merindukan kalian. Arigatou, sayounara."

Yosh! Selesai juga cerita ini. Sejujurnya aku gak tau harus nulis apa di cerita ini. Author gak tahan buat nangis haru (author lebay). Dan sejujurnya author badmood karena saat nulis ponsel malah drop dan ternyata belum ke save ceritanya :" tapi alhamdulilah cerita ini bisa selesai juga. Silahkan berkomentar atau kalau mau bertanya apapun itu boleh kok.

Author gaje,

Nh


End file.
